A Beautiful Day
by X-xMissMeeex-X
Summary: What a beautiful morning. Eric/Cal Hiphuggers


The November wind blew the colored, fall leaves around as the warm, Miami sun drifted into the room of the sleeping couple. While all of Miami was starting their busy, hectic day, the pair put off the day to rest for a few extra minutes of sleep and alone time.

A passing car's horn woke him up first. He was glad he woke up first. He enjoyed watching her sleep. She was so beautiful and peaceful. Every morning he would lie in bed, watching her. And every morning he would ask himself the same question. 'How could someone so perfect have fallen for me?'

The answer wasn't that difficult. She always kept reminding him of his amazing smile, his dedication to work, and loyalty to his friends. If he didn't see himself as 'a catch', she did. That was good enough for him.

* * *

><p>Rolling over, he looked at her. He silky blonde hair was messed up and she had absolutely no make-up on. He actually believed she was more beautiful without it. Her mouth was slightly open; as her upper-body moved up and down with her even breathing.<p>

The thin sheet that covered her, moved slightly whenever she breathed. Her back was now exposed, revealing nothing but bare, cream colored skin.

As he lifted himself up with his elbows, the sheet that covered him fell carelessly, revealing a well toned chest and muscular arms. He moved as daintily as possible not disturb her, as he leaned towards her.

He gently moved her long hair away from her face. Lowering his head, he trailed soft, butterfly kisses over her shoulder blades, and the nape of her neck.

He was torn between showering her with kisses, or letting her sleep. He decided against waking her up, as he knew later he would feel her wrath, seeing they still had twenty minutes before they had to wake up. So he leaned back and waited.

* * *

><p>His eyes began to wander as he looked at the shapes and the placement of objects in the room.<p>

As usual, clothing covered the floor of the master bedroom. Her hot pink colored blouse, and black skinny jeans, placed haphazardly amongst his White dress shirt and dark navy blue pants.

Small ornaments were neatly placed in between crime and romance novels on the Mahogany bookshelf across the room, while photographs of friends, family and co-workers lined the small TV cabinet.

One photograph in particular, on his bedside table, caught his attention.

It was of them.

* * *

><p>Choosing to ignore his side of the photograph, he focused on her. She was simply amazing. Her hair was was neatly done with half of it clipped up and the other half had loose hanging curls, with a few stray strands framing her face. A white strapless gown clung to every magnificent curve of her body. Her smile was the same as it usually was, just a little bit brighter, if that was even possible. Her smile was mischievious, wiked but at the same time held a little bit of innocence. Her smile was radiant, it always made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes contrasted with a midnight blue background.<p>

A slight shift in the mattress, and a left arm draped over his chest, broke him out of his trance. Turning his attention to the beautiful woman beside him, he gently placed a sweet, slow kiss against her gorgeous, very familiar lips.

Two matching smiles appeared as they parted.

"Good morning" She drawled, emphasising her southern accent, as she placed her head against his muscular chest.

"Yes it is."

"How did you sleep?"

As she said this, she smiled. She knew very well what he was going to say.

He knew the words he was about to say would get her riled up. With a naughty grin he spoke. "Some gorgeous lookin' little minx kept me up the whole night."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night" As she slapped him on the chest.

He grabbed her hand, knowing she would hit him again. His left hand entangled itself with hers as she rested her head back on his chest.  
>"Come on, you know I love you."<p>

"I'm not so sure, with just being insulted, the evidence says otherwise."

He lifted up their entangled hands. Two beads of light shown in the sun.

"Our matching gold bands are the evidence."

A smile formed as she lifted her head up to make eye contact with him.

"I love you, Mr. Eric Delko."

"I love you, Mrs Calleigh Delko."

Their lips met in a passionate, heated kiss.

The two CSIs were going to be late to work today.

**Enjoy!**


End file.
